


【究惑｜R】《缠绵》

by lizibashike



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike





	【究惑｜R】《缠绵》

补原文第148章肉  
又名：游惑那么A怎么能不是攻只是攻的地方不对而已啊

脐橙走一波

 

 

 

门被打开了。

考官A静静地看着从里面走出来的高大的男人。秦究的鲜血几乎把黑色风衣浸透，整只右手臂几乎都是皮开肉绽的，泛着森森冷意。

A看了看表，没有记错，这是第六个小时。

所以……

“为什么提前出来？”

秦究慢慢的抬起头，目光紧紧攫住他。那目光里的东西实在太复杂，A甚至看不懂里面究竟是些什么。他只是把问题又说了一遍——

“为什么提前出来？”

秦究黑黝黝的瞳孔里仿佛出现了几分低落，他低下头：“你一直在等我？”

A怔了一下，平稳心绪道：“这是我的职责。”

“主监考官有职责来监守一个受罚的监考官整整五天？”他笑了一下，“如果我是五天后出来，你也会继续等的吧？”

“大考官……你当我是傻的？”

A强作镇定地看着他，手指却微微蜷曲起来：“这不是你提早出来的理由。”

“这是。”秦究走上前来，“……这是。”

他伸出手，慢慢的抚平A的领口上细小的褶皱。

他说：“你一直在等我？”

你一直在等我吗？背负着只有一个人知道的回忆？看着我和你针锋相对时，你是什么感觉呢？看着我对你陌生时的样子时……你在想些什么呢？

“游惑……”他低声唤，“大考官……”

我曾拥有过你的，我曾把你拥入怀中，看你不会对他人显露的那一面。我曾是考生秦究，我曾经那样热烈又满足地拥有你。

他笑着。A已经有些不知所措了，他攥紧了拳头，甚至想要后退——但他还是忍住了。

“……你怎么会知道？”

“因为我爱你，”秦究温柔地抱住他，似乎全然忘记了手臂的痛苦，“大考官，我再问你一遍……”

“你介意跟我这个死对头兼半个下属谈个恋爱么？”

轰轰烈烈的那种，永远不会分开的那种。

游惑觉得有什么东西哽在了喉咙里，他几乎是一个字一个字地在往外面说：“跟我在一起……下场不会好的。”

你已经领略过了，不是吗？

他们都说考官A铁血无情，毫无畏惧。但他们错了——

这一刻，游惑只是一个懦夫。

他宁愿让秦究忘掉一切……只要他好好的活着。

秦究摇摇头，他说：“不会。”

“你要是不同意，我就一直追着问你。”他唇角含笑，“问你一辈子，烦死你。”

游惑怔怔地看着他，刹那间，仿佛有什么东西突然解开了一直冰封着的外壳，开始朝外面探出柔弱又漂亮的枝桠。

 

  
按照规定，他把秦究带回了住处的禁闭室。一路上，秦究一直紧紧地拉着他的手，像怕他突然跑掉一般。幸好天色太晚了，这一路几乎没什么人。

游惑打开禁闭室的门，刚走进去，门就被一股大力重重关上。秦究将他抵在了门后，唇舌欺压而上，攫取着身下人的呼吸——

这一吻含有的东西实在太多，两人都十分动情，吻到最后都已经有些喘息了。四目相望间，毫不掩饰的欲望如巧克力里浓稠的酒心，霎时便足以侵蚀人的理智。

秦究速度实在太快，游惑只来得及在吻晕乎前打开了一盏淡黄色的壁灯。昏黄的灯光下，秦究的眼睛却闪着熠熠的光。如破晓的晨曦，直直打向他心底。

打得他竟然有些难以自制的激动。

秦究撕碎了他的上衣，在那光滑白皙的皮肤上吮吻。挺立的欲望紧紧地抵着他的欲望，带着一种毁灭一切的决绝。

“大考官……”他低声唤。

“嗯……”游惑眼尾已经有了些薄红。秦究褪去了他的裤子，托着他的臀，直接把人抱上了床。

“把你交给我……全部的你……”

“我也会把一切给你。”秦究微笑着说，“以生命起誓。”

游惑垂下眼帘，低声道：“躺着。”

“……什么？”秦究有些没听清。

游惑抬起头，眸光犀利：“我说，脱了衣服，躺下去。”

这眼神是真犀利，耳根子也是真红。秦究又好笑又莫名其妙，只得遵着这位大爷的意思脱了衣服，半躺在床上，背靠着床头，一脸无辜地看着游惑。

游惑淡定的站起身，从床头一个隐秘的小柜子里翻出一管乳液，在手指上涂得满满的，转过头道：“闭上眼。”

“……”秦究突然有了些微妙的预感，依言少有地听话，闭上了眼睛。

——然后在游惑放下心来忙碌的时候睁开了。

游惑背对着他，露出一大片光滑的后背。薄薄的皮肤下面的蝴蝶骨仿佛振翅欲飞。游惑的脸上泛起一片薄红，但最令人惊愕的还是游惑的动作……

他在给自己做事前扩张。

秦究可以担保，大考官绝对是这辈子头一回做这种事——先前都是秦究来。那手法也确实生疏得可以。纤细修长的手指探入粉嫩的肉穴，艰难的扩张着，使那软嫩的一点逐渐变成娇艳的深红。

秦究无法自抑地吸了一口气，趁游惑还未察觉，迅速重新闭上了眼睛。

如果让主考官A知道自己见了他这副模样……那这估计就不是温存现场了。

是凶杀案现场。

还是杀夫案。

但是……游惑这样做是为了什么，就算他是个傻子也知道。

他受伤了，游惑不想让他更疼。

秦究有些后悔——这么一看，再这么一想，他根本就憋不住了，可按着游惑那种方式，光扩张估计就得半小时。

他咳了两声，故意道：“大考官……你在干什么呢？”

那边传来极细微的喘息，像是被主人硬生生闷在了喉咙里，散发着甜腻的诱惑气味。

“……快好了。”游惑极力保持平静的语气，“闭上你的嘴。”

秦究笑了，声音低沉又暧昧，似乎能直直撞进人心里，掀起万丈波澜。

“——大考官，你可不能光自己一个人爽啊。”他懒懒的靠在床上，半睁双眼，眸光野性毕露，“要造福一下男朋友嘛……你说是不是？”

游惑动作一顿，面无表情地看着他：“……是啊。”

“现在就让你爽。”

他抬起头，居高临下地看着秦究。那眼神几乎令秦究浑身燥热到快自燃。游惑膝行着过来，伸出左手臂撑住秦究左侧的墙壁，

游惑深吸了一口气，提起臀，右手摸索着碰到了那个昂扬着的欲望——这欲望实在是太过庞大，他一只手握着，居然有隐隐包不下的感觉。

秦究死死地盯着他，眼中灼热逼人。

“坐下来……”他沙哑着声音，“游惑……”

“噗呲——”

令人脸红耳热的水声骤然传来。欲望被柔嫩温热的甬道包裹，直直插入最深处。秦究红了眼，甚至也顾不得疼痛，伸出手臂紧紧抱住了游惑的腰。

“唔……”游惑勉强压下呻吟，后方的胀痛飞速袭来。他被完整的填满，这种久违的感觉令他忍不住往秦究怀里埋了埋。

秦究笑了：“这么快就动不了了？”

游惑冷着脸：“你可醒醒吧。”

他脸颊少有的飞上了几分嫣红，嘴唇被刚开始的亲吻弄得有些红肿，反而透出几分引人犯罪的气息。这么一看，倒不像是在嘲讽人了。

像是在……撒娇。

埋在体内的欲望突然又涨大了一分，游惑脸色一白，咬了咬下唇，发狠地一抬腰，又狠狠坐了下去——

“啊……”

粗重的喘息混合着难以抑制的低吟，水声响得热烈，起起落落间，带出数不尽的旖旎气息。

游惑眼尾红了一片，脸色却不肯暴露太多，只是眼中有几分迷离。那点儿迷离如同小钩子般缠住了秦究的眼睛。他仰起头，亲了亲游惑的下颌。

细腻的皮肤已经有些微热，触感好极了。秦究喑哑着道：“大考官……”

游惑低下头看他，后穴巨大的刺激让他眼底已经有了些生理性的水光。他透过眼睛里那层蒙蒙的雨雾看着秦究，面无表情的样子又高傲又漂亮。

秦究顺势吻住了他的唇。这又是一场争夺主动权的战争，游惑因体力消耗太大而没有取得这次胜利。秦究肆意的吻着他，分开时拉出的银丝性感又淫靡。

“……你好甜。”秦究笑起来，“上面这张嘴甜，下面那张嘴也甜的很……”

又湿又软，缠着他的样子像撒娇。

游惑脸色彻底黑了，抬起头就要起身离开，却被秦究一把拢住腰，按在了怀里。

“拔屌不认人了？”秦究一脸浩然正气，“这可不是主考官能干出来的事啊……”

游惑对这人的厚脸皮的抵御力实在非常惊人，甚至还能面不改色地接道：“对，你要多少嫖资？”

秦究笑道：“要你。”

干脆利落，一针见血。

他抬了抬腰，把自己更深地送进游惑身体里：“你不能抛妻弃子。”

这人磨叽起来可真欠揍，游惑木着脸想。

偏偏秦究还怕他听不懂，认真的解释道：“我射在你里面，就是我们的孩子……”

游惑忍无可忍，没等他说完，便低下头堵住了他的唇。他撬开秦究的唇，在里面胡乱亲了个遍，才撑起身子道：“能住嘴了？”

“能。”秦究诚恳的说，“要动腰了。”

话音刚落，他便钳住了游惑的腰，把他推在了床上，将他两腿缠上自己。硕大的性器在身体里转了个弯，游惑喘了两口气，有些着急：“你的手……”

秦究的动作顿了一下，他温柔地吻了吻游惑略带湿意的眼尾。

“……大考官。”他说，“你这是在……把我往死里推？”

游惑愕然。

“把主考官A做得下不了床，他明天早上会把我踹走。”秦究遗憾道，“但……我憋不住了。”

他托起游惑的两条腿，朝他邪邪一笑：“乖，别生气啊。”

游惑刚想说什么，却感觉身体里骤然一空，随即一个硕大烫热的东西便狠狠冲了进来！

“秦究……”

秦究眼睛都红了，顶撞的力道仿佛要摧毁一切。偏生找敏感点找的又快又准，要不是相信系统绝不会造成这种疏漏，游惑简直怀疑他没有失忆了！

“你……”游惑忍着生理性的泪水，“……慢点……”

刚刚的骑乘位消耗了他太多体力，以至于他现在很难跟上秦究的节奏。虽然说出这句话意味着示弱，但是……总比真下不了床要好。

要真任他胡来，恐怕自己明天早上连腿都伸不开，踢他下床都做不到。

然而，考官A毕竟忘了，平常的时候示弱十分有用，但是在床上……

秦究的顶撞速度不减反增，他不断进入这具身体，拥抱着那个让他为之疯狂的男人——用这种方式标记他，让他露出一般人永远不能窥见的一面……在之前，光是这样想想，秦究就要被无处发泄的欲望逼疯了。

游惑被他顶的也快疯了，只能发出高高低低的呻吟和喘息。秦究的背上多了几道血痕，游惑的脖颈处则处处是性爱的痕迹。

他们沉浮在爱欲的深海中，渴求着对方的温度。

宁愿溺死，也不愿放手。

游惑喘息着回拥住他，他们疯狂地做着爱。恍惚间有什么东西亟待释放，他深吸一口气——秦究的欲望在他身体里埋进了最深。

他们共同释放。

一股股热流冲进肠壁，滚烫得让游惑皱了眉。他感到一双手抚平了他的眉头——

然后是一个珍而重之的吻。

“游惑。”他听到那人的声音，“……我爱你。”

以生命起誓。

他睁开眼，看着秦究的眼睛。那双眼睛里仿佛有万丈光芒，烧的他全身都是温暖的。

这是秦究。

“……我也爱你。”他听到自己细微的声音。

“以生命起誓。”

（完）

 


End file.
